The Philippine Hunger Games : A Short Story
by keevolution
Summary: A boy volunteers himself as a male tribute of the 74th Hunger Games. He makes a friend along the way. He fights for his life and tries to stay alive by making decisions where his life would depend on it. Only one will be crowned victor. Will it be him?


**The Philippine Hunger Games**

**A Short Story **

Written by **Keevo Loma**

Edited by **Erin Keshia Manlutac**

©2012

The characters in this story are based on real names of people but the actual events are fictional and based on a mere game which did not involve any real blood or any individual that has been critically injured or worse, have died. This is based on the 1st Philippine Hunger Games event organized by Hunger Games Philippines last February 12, 2012.

©2008 **The Hunger Games** is a copyright of Suzanne Collins, the original author of the book.

I do not own the title. This is fan-made.

For Hunger Games fans in the Philippines

**PART I**

"THE CAPITOL"

To say that it was a long journey to the Capitol would be putting it lightly. As a tribute from District 12, it was my first time to see things outside my district. It was a blur of faces and places; but at the same time, it felt as if time slowed its pace to incur in me a mixture of agony, anxiety, and adrenaline. The district that I come from, which is the mining district, wasn't really that extravagant. It just had a plethora of coal mines and of course, coal. If only the coal we had would turn into diamonds, then at least I would be delighted to proclaim that my district's not that bad. That kind of scenario is only possible in District 1, the luxury district. They make all the jewelry and the Capitol likes it. For that very reason, District 1 is not that depressing as compared to ours.

And as every tribute needs a mentor, Jenina was assigned to us. She was a victor in the last Hunger Games. You wouldn't think that a petite girl like her would win but she's really a good strategist. I've watched their games last year and she was pretty good in hiding herself making sure that no one would see her. And when there were a few people left, she killed them one by one to their surprise. She's about the same age as I am but the Capitol allows persons of any age to become mentors as long as they were past victors. I'm glad that she's from my district and she could really help us be prepared for this year's games.

I was alone. I had my own quarter inside the train. Nikole, my fellow tribute was separated from me. It was one of the protocols in the games. They said this would prevent us from killing each other.

I would never kill Nikole. She's too young. She reminds me of my sister Katrina. It is saddening to think that her name was chosen, as her name was only entered once. Young citizens are only allowed to enter their name once in the reaping. She had less than a one percent chance of being chosen but I guess anything can be possible. The games have taught this country's citizens that little nugget of wisdom.

As for my case, I volunteered. Tash should have been the male tribute for our district but he killed himself knowing that he was picked. The whole place fell silent and I had to think fast. I had no purpose in life and no future. I never wanted to suffer more from this present situation. I think I was crazy and I did it. They made me the male tribute upon my volunteering.

Ten hours passed, and I could see the Capitol. The Capitol was the place to be, if you know what I mean. It seemed that no one ever got hungry. Everyone looked so healthy. They would wear the most expensive clothes and their technology was so advanced I thought that I was still in the era of the Neanderthals (we had learned a bit about the history of civilizations in school, although not as much as the history of coal). I had never seen such tall buildings that would reach the clouds. I would imagine myself flying if I were inside one of those buildings.

A boy and three girls escorted me to the Training Building. They wouldn't talk to me. I thought that they weren't allowed but Jenina said that they're called Avoxes. They wouldn't talk not because they would rather not speak to me, but because they simply _can't_. Their tongues were cut as punishment for their crimes. Jenina warned me not to talk to them or inevitable punishment would await me.

The Training Building was a huge building exclusive for the tributes to hone their skills. They gave us one day to train and learn from the other tributes' skills. I am great in hand-in-hand combat and sword fighting. Jenina told me to stay low and never show my skills to everyone. If I had shown my talent, it would serve as an advantage to the other tributes as they know in advance what you're capable of. I followed her advice and trained myself just learning the basics.

I saw Nikole doing some snares across my station, but we were not allowed to talk. You have to count on your own life. You have to trust no one but yourself. This is crap. I would never hurt Nikole. She was such a sweet girl when I first met her back at home on the day of the reaping. The only sentence I ever uttered to her was, "Hi, good luck to us." And that was it. I would smile at her and she would smile back. It seems that we had understood each other and had a connection.

I became very hungry after all that training. We all gathered to the Dining Floor. Yes, it's one huge floor where people eat. It's where the tributes eat. I can see a huge floor with twelve tables and two chairs each representing a district. The tables and chairs were made of gold. It kind of reminded me of home, although gold was a scarce element in our district. Finding gold in the mining district is a huge honor. It's a festive celebration. My father was known for finding gold in one of his excavations. The mayor rewarded him a plaque and gave our family unlimited supply of food for a month. When my father died, the mayor gave us a gold coin and we tossed it together with his grave that would serve as closure. When I think about gold, I think about my father.

I wish I could take one home and just sell it. This would help my family live a good life for months. A chair would even help us through a few years!

District logos were meticulously crafted on the table—I guess it was the work of a fine goldsmith from District One. An announcement on the huge plasma screen in front of us said that we were allowed to talk to each other. The voice was of a girl but her face was not shown for anonymity. I bet it was one of the Gamemakers.

This was my only chance to talk to Nikole. Nikole did not hold back. She told me everything I needed to know about her and her family. I guess I would be her last friend to talk to before we die so I guess she didn't mind if she just knew me a few seconds ago. The food was great. I ate everything I could indulge in. And for dessert, I never had coffee in my life since we never could afford it, and the cakes were just bursting with flavors. The toffee nut cake made from actual toffee nuts only found in District 9 was addicting.

I noticed that some tributes were happily talking to each other. The tables from Districts 1 to 5 were close to one another. I knew it. They were forming alliances. In the past games, alliances were a must. They would help you survive the games. But sometimes, you basically can't trust people. They would stab you in the back, literally. District 1, 2, and 4 are the Career districts. They are the toughest competitors. And this year, District 3 and 5 seemed to be in good terms with the Careers. I became anxious and I panicked, but I never revealed this to anyone. I told Nikole that the only person she can trust is me and I trust my life to her as well.

The plasma screen then buzzes and another incoming message caught our attention. The training scores have been announced. Just as expected the Careers get an 8 or a 9. We get a 7. It's not too bad despite the fact that I didn't show everything that I am capable of. I followed the advice of Jenina. What surprised everyone is District 10 with a score of an actual 10. The Careers lock their eyes on the guy named Charlie and the girl tribute Camille. No one expected that the meat district would top all scores. I would think that these tributes were handy with a knife and killing prey since their used to killing animals for meat. The thought of it scares me.

Lunch was over. We were again separated from each other. That was my last time talking to Nikole. Tomorrow, the 74th Hunger Games will start. Only one shall emerge as a victor. I am praying that it would be me. Everyone does. It is a great honor to be a victor and the perks of being one is a huge deal. You get a house in the Victor Village and your family will never get hungry again. You will serve as an asset to the Capitol while living the good life. I can imagine now, me, Katrina, and my mom living in a carefree life. I just hope my father was still alive to complete the family but all this is just my imagination.

**PART II**

"THE GAMES"

I thought I was blind. I could not see a thing. They must have drugged us because I have no idea how we arrived at this place. I could only hear vibrations and the turning of an engine. I felt drowsy like the world was going down. It actually is. I guess we were riding some sort of vehicle in the sky. I thought hovercrafts never existed but maybe I was riding one. I asked if someone was beside me but I only hear my voice. I tried to feel what's around me but it seems I am encapsulated in a chamber made of glass or plastic or a mixture of both. It does not let light in which explains why I cannot see. I heard a familiar voice. My heart skipped a beat. I recognized the voice. It was Jubert Marquez. The head Gamemaker. I recognized his voice from the past games. He is still the head of the games. He started counting.

"Five, four, three…" I felt the chambers slowly dismounting and releasing us. I could see my shoes since little light has crept in the chamber.

"…two, one. Let the games begin!"

I saw a sword in front of me but the guy from District 7 was faster than me. I remembered his fire tattoo and I would call him _The Guy with the Fire Tattoo_. He took the sword and almost slashed me. I could have been bleeding and might have died in the first few minutes. Luckily, I managed to avoid his attack and ran far from the Cornucopia. I saw it from afar while running. The bloodshed around me was a mess. Some tributes died in the first few minutes. The Careers were doing so well especially with their alliances. And just what I have expected—Charlie died instantly because of his training score. The Careers had to remove their biggest competition immediately.

Nikole was out of sight. I guess it was her instinct to run as fast as she can. I got distracted watching the Cornucopia while running. I almost fell into a pit full of vipers. It was a close call. I tried to hide myself in the bushes. The day ended and I was still alive after the first day.

Movement through the bushes woke me up the next morning. You really have to rely on your senses to live. I saw Joey, the boy from District 2. One of the Careers. We saw each other and I looked at him straight in the eye. I read his eyes like he was saying, "Please spare me."

He quickly ran away because he was scared or maybe the fact that both of us never acquired weapons. I could have killed him instantly with my bare hands but I can't kill young people. It defies my existence. I can't kill an innocent young boy or a sweet little girl but I can kill anyone who is about my age. Young people need to discover more things in life and should not be a part of this pathetic Hunger Games. I began to become really angry towards the Capitol. I couldn't help it. They control every fiber of our being and yet we are too afraid to start a rebellion.

But for the moment, I needed to find water. A lot of food I can be found in the forest. But water, where can I find water? My throat was calling for it. It has become as parched as a desert. I've been running all day yesterday. I could die from dehydration, which wouldn't bode well for me or my District. Dehydration is one of the causes of death in the games. Sometimes, nature kills you first before you even encounter other tributes.

I found two knives. And think, "I'm safe." I had weapons. But then I started thinking about Joey. I should have killed him when I had the chance. He's a Career. You don't trust Careers. But he is safe now. At least he's safe from me.

I stayed on the temple ruins. I've been on the same spot for at least ten hours. I could not afford exposing myself to other tributes. I would die instantly. What good do two knives have? Maybe in close combat, but in a field of many tributes hungry for blood, they wouldn't be enough to save my skin.

I heard footsteps approaching. My heart had begun beating so fast, and I could see images reflecting from the walls of the ruins. I saw a little girl carrying a knife. So the common weapon you can find was a little knife. She was very fortunate to be alive despite her age. She saw me. I tried to talk to her but she was sprinting towards me. Her knife was aiming at my chest. She threw the knife but it missed, just piercing my arm. It hurt a little and the blood dripped and stained my clothes.

"Hey stop!" I shouted.

I then remembered her glasses. _The Girl with the Glasses_. She was the only girl who wore them. She was too young to even wear them. Her name was Dianne from District 5. She reminded me of a famous singer from the Capitol who would sing the anthem called "Pyramid". They just looked alike. Maybe it was her or maybe I was just imagining things.

Those glasses. I remembered her with the Careers. She was one of their allies. They may have separated to kill everyone else or the Careers thought she was of no use to them. When she was a few inches from me, I stabbed her left shoulder blade just to slow her down. It wasn't my intention to kill her but she wouldn't give up. I stabbed her chest, right near her heart and she fell to the ground. She was my first kill.

The day ended. The Gamemakers announced the names of the dead tributes. I felt bad for Nikole. She didn't make it. She was too young. And at that moment, I had nobody but myself. I needed to win. This would be for Nikole, Katrina, mom, and my district.

I found myself in a huge cave to spend the night in. I had the basic problems of water and food. I found myself a gushing spring while hiking. I settled in. I made a simple bed out of grass and lit a fire by creating sparks with two stones and using it to burn leaves and twigs. I drifted in my sleep and I had vivid dreams of living the life of a victor. I wished the dream would never end, but the actual reality I was currently having is a catastrophe. I then have nightmares about my death and the Careers actually laughing as I die.

I wake up with a jolt and realize that it was stupid of me to light a fire. The smoke must have attracted some tributes. Upon closer inspection, it only attracted one. I saw Joey again but this time he had a knife. I had no plan of letting him escape this time. I had to kill him. He knew what I was going for so instead of attacking me again, he ran away. I chased after him but he was too fast. I never bothered, it would only waste my energy.

The cave wasn't safe. The ruins too. The bushes. Everyone was everywhere. Where in this twisted playing field could I possibly hide? Climb a tree? They would see me. The trees were not that high this time. Throwing a knife or better yet a spear would be a sure way to kill a tribute hiding in the trees. The trees were out of the question.

I kept walking for hours. A silver parachute then fell down out of the sky. Could it possibly a sponsor? I opened the package and saw a small metal sphere as big as a tennis ball. I found a button and pressed. It became a sword! Just what I needed. I guess the odds were in my favor after all. It was now the right time to concentrate on a place for hiding and come up with a plan in tricking the Careers.

I was so caught up in looking for a place to hide. I never sensed any danger. It was so quite. I then heard a gush of the wind. But it wasn't the wind.

My senses were playing tricks on me. I never noticed the arrow piercing right through me. It hit my heart. It was a sure kill. I saw the world getting darker. It was really true that you would see your past life before you die. All the good things that happened to me, my brain recalled each one of them. Images of Katrina, mom, my father, Jenina, Nikole, and District 12 were appearing one by one. I have failed them all. I am sorry. I see my killer. A boy dressed in a strange green metal armor which I'm guessing is from a sponsor. I could use armor like that and things would have been different. The last thing I saw was the smile on the boy's face. I tried to remember his name. I now know who killed me. Adrian. You killed me.

**PART III**

"AFTERLIFE"

Was I in heaven? The last thing I remembered was Adrian killing me with an arrow. I couldn't blame him. This was the Hunger Games after all. Thinking of him made me furious. He killed me. He ruined the chance I had of making District 12 known by the Capitol. It was still my fault though. I blew it.

The light was so bright when I woke up. They would describe heaven like this but then the scene was getting clearer. It looked like I was in a room with my fellow dead tribute Nikole. How could this be? I thought we died. The afterlife is playing tricks on us. And then Nikole wakes up.

"Where am I? Is that you Keevo, the real you?" she asks.

"I think so," I'm just as confused as her.

Just when I was about to utter the next few words, some guys in weird suits came in and hit our heads with a huge metal scepter. It knocked me out immediately. I thought that was it. We died two times now. The afterlife is really complicated.

That wasn't actually the case. We were unconscious this time. The events that happened were as real as the throbbing pain of my head. I woke up naked with tubes connected to my body. My brain then responded to the pain. I started screaming. I never felt pain like this before, like a thousand knives slashing through your limbs. I saw a guy with a white robe. He looked like a scientist. He pressed a button and this strange liquid was flowing in the tubes. It was glowing blood. At least I would describe it that way. I felt it inside me. My body was consuming the liquid so fast like a black hole engulfing matter. The words I heard from him was, "Welcome back."

I died thrice now.

I woke up again. I felt like there's a new world for me. I felt stronger and revitalized. The scenario looked so familiar. I couldn't remember anything. I don't even know my name anymore. It was like all the memories were drained from my mind. I felt stupid like a vegetable. I just couldn't process the things happening around me. Suddenly, I had this urge to kill. To drink blood. To bite someone.

I then jumped. I jumped as high as a tree. I was jumping from tree to tree. Jumping felt like flying with the strong legs I have now.

I came across a boy. He looked familiar like I saw him before. I just couldn't put a finger, or rather, a claw on it. It felt like I needed to bite him. It was my instinct telling me to do so. He saw me and ran away. He was a fast runner. I chased him but he was too slow for me. I bit his shoulder. He screamed in pain, I drank his blood and then I saw the life of him fading away. Minutes later, I heard something approaching. A huge flying vehicle was on top of us. I hear some strange words which I do not understand. Maybe it was announcing the death of the boy I just killed. I fled away jumping as fast as I can.

Days have passed and my senses were improving. I really couldn't describe it. I could also hear clearly from far distances. I could hear audible screams of people as if their life depended on it.

I craved for the taste of blood in my mouth. I actually enjoyed the last kill. I was really hungry from all this leaping. I saw him. I'm sure it's him. The green armor was as green as grass. The tribute named Adrian. My vision was filled with rage. I lunged toward him. I tried to bite him but the armor was so strong my attack was useless. I end up hurting myself in the process as he hit me with his bow. I thought I was one dead guy again. He didn't hit be with an arrow. He ran away from me instead.

A few kilometers of jumping, I began to feel really hungry. I then saw a group of strange looking creatures. They looked terrible. They looked like giant wolves about the size of a human. They surrounded two people. One girl and one boy were standing back-to-back as if they were protecting each other. One creature attacked and separated them. The girl ran away. To my surprise, the creatures were focused on the boy as if the girl never existed. The boy was helpless. The creatures feasted on him and that ended his life.

I followed the girl because the creatures would drink the boy's entire blood supply and I thought sharing wasn't their thing. You could call me selfish but I wanted the girl for myself. I was patiently waiting on top of a tree. I startled her but when I was just about to bite, she slashed my face with her little knife. I jumped away howling with disappointment.

I came across with the pack of creatures. They were all staring at me. I stood frozen, still afraid that they would attack me. One barked and I was surprised that I understood what he said. He also looked familiar and resembled someone I met a few days ago. It then struck me. Looking through his eyes, I identified the boy as Charlie, the tribute who got a 10 in his training scores. I then noticed that Nikole was there too. A few other tributes who were supposed to be dead became wolf-like creatures. A chill ran down spine. Then Charlie barked something in wolf language that I could not accept. I knew it.

"We are mutts now," he said it as if it were the end of our lives.

I was dead all this time. No doubt about it.


End file.
